A Dragon's Soul : Gift of the Night Fury
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: It's the winter holiday on Berk. Their first one after they made piece with the dragons, and everyone is so excited about it. But just as it's around the corner the Dragons all take off and leave...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You will need to read** A Dragon's Soul **first, else you won't understand most of this.  
Oh and remember Astrid knows that Hiccup can understand Dragons, and is Toothless' brother.  
**

* * *

 _Berk is a place that has the 'fun-in-the-sun' climate that will give it's people frostbite on their spleen, and it's even worse in winter._

 _The one up side, according to some of it's people is their annual holiday._

 _They call it 'Snoggletog'._

 _Why they chose such a ridiculous name remains a mystery to some of it's people, including one one dragon-born boy who's the son of the chief._

 _But with the war finally over between the Vikings and the Dragons, and the two 'clan's' living amongst each other._

 _This years Snoggletog, everyone said, promises to be one to remember._

* * *

 _ **'Hiccup...'**_ a dragon's voice called through the roof as it shook.

In his room Hiccup was still in bed and looked up sighing and pulled his blanket over his head.

 _ **'HICCUP!'**_ the dragon cried again louder and shaking the roof again ' _ **HICCUP!'**_

"Ok, ok, I'm coming..." Hiccup said sleepily and reaching for his helmet, putting it on and getting out of bed and out the front door yawning.

Looking up he saw his brother up on the roof giving the boy a smile.

[][][][]

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy," Hiccup said sarcastically.

 ** _'Hahahahahaha...'_** Noche chuckled always loving to see Hiccup annoyed with him.

 ** _'Hahahahahaha...'_** Hiccup mocked as he came around the back of the house. "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flyinnng..." he says as his prosthetic slid along the ice.

Quickly Noche was there to save him before he hit the ground and set him back up.

"Stupid leg..." Hiccup says cursing it.

 ** _'Sorry... Are you ok?'_** Noche says worried since it was he who made it so Hiccup had to have it.

"No thanks buddy I'm ok," Hiccup said smiling and getting his balance again "Yeah we can go flying now."

 ** _'Yeah oh and for making me wait...'_** Noche says smirking, *burp...*.

"What? What ew... Toothless..." Hiccup said trying to wave away the smell.

[][][][]

 ** _'Well next time don't make me wait...'_** the dragon said ** _'Now come on...'_**

Smiling Hiccup got onto Toothless and they took off and shot straight up into the sky.

"Ok let's see what you've got today?" Hiccup says taunting his friend.

 _ **'Oh you'll see...'**_ Toothless says as together they dived and righted themselves just as they were about to hit the water.

"YEAH!" Hiccup called out and set Toothless flying towards an arched sea stack.

"Ok you ready?" he asked unclipping himself and dis-locking his leg meaning his brother tail was now only half there.

 ** _'Hiccup...'_** Toothless said a worried expression on his face.

"Easy..." Hiccup said crouching on the dragon's back getting ready to jump.

As the arch was getting closer Hiccup jumped and flew over it as Toothless went under it. Once they were back together they reconnected and flew off.

"Yes! Finally!" Hiccup cheered.

 ** _'Hiccup what if I hadn't been there?'_** Toothless asked slapping his brother with his ears just like he did on their first flight.

"Oh come on you'll always be there for me bud," Hiccup said smiling.

o0o

In the village the Vikings were getting ready for Snoggletog using the dragons help to set everything up, inclusing a giant wooded tree, decorated with shields.

"Here?" a women on a Gronkle holding up a reef asked Gobber.

"Yes, yes," Gobber said then changed his mind "No, no, that one a wee bit higher..."

"Here?" the women asked.

"There, that's the spot," Gobber said smiling as Stoick came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

Down on the ground, a five year old was dressed as a Gronkle and roared into Fishleg's Gronkle's face.

"Roar..."

o0o

 ** _'Roar...'_** she said smiling and began chacing after the kid.

o0o

"Atta boy Meatlug," Fishlegs said up on the ladder, as he saw how much fun they were having.

Over by the tree Astrid and Stormfly were just about to finish decorating it.

"Are you ready girl?" Astrid asked spinning the shield.

o0o

 _ **'Ready Astrid...'**_ Stormfly said showing her tail spikes to her rider.

o0o

With a slight grunt of effort, Astrid threw all three shields up to where they needed to go, and Stormfly struck each one, pinning them to the tree.

"Odin's beard, Gobber," Stoick said walking around the tree with his friend to see if everything was perfect. "Viking having the winter holiday with Dragons. What would our fethers say?"

"They'd think we lost our minds," Gobber said shrugging a grin on his face.

"Hahahaha," Stoick said then turned to his people "Well done, well done all of you. I never thought I'd live, to see this day. Peace, on the Island of Berk."

Most Dragons and Vikings came together at that line smiling.

"This will surely be the best holiday we've ever seen..." Stoick finished getting cheers from everyone at that.

Just then cries from dragons sounded overhead getting everyone to look up.

"What the..." Stoick asked.

[][][][][][]

 _ **'Time to go... Time to go. Come on... We have to leave...'**_ the dragons overhead kept saying over and over.

[][][][][]

"What in Thor's name?" Gobber asked his eyes fixed on them.

Up on the roof of the house Snotlout was decorating, Hookfang let out a loud cry and the dragons started taking off.

"Come back where you going?" Snotlout said hanging from the house's dragon mouth now his dragon was gone.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs gasped and ran off to find his dragon and keep him from leaving.

More and more dragons were leaving and no one knew why.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked worried that what ever was affecting the dragons will get to Hiccup too.

* * *

 **AN: _Bold and Itallic = Dragonese_**

 **o0o = small pause**

 **[][][] = switch pov's**

 **line break = long pause**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you say bud?" Hiccup asked as they entered a layer of clouds. "Wanna go again?"

 ** _'Now that I know we can, yeah...'_** Toothless said smiling.

 _ **'Out of the way...'**_ they both hear somedragon say and look up to see hundreds of dragons flying their way.

"Whoa..." Hiccup says ducking as Toothless weaves out of the way of the oncoming dragons.

 _ **'Need to go,' 'Need to get there,' 'Hurry, hurry,'**_

Just then one of them knocked into Hiccup's helmet and sent it falling into the sea.

"Oh no my helmet..." he says looking down.

 ** _'I'll get it...'_** Noche says as he began to dive for it.

"WHOA!" Hiccup cries not expecting the sudden dive. "Toothless! Whoa no no no no no no no. Toothless! _**NOCHE STOP!'**_

That got the dragon to stop and listen, never hearing Hiccup use his dragon name before.

"We'll get it later bud," Hiccup says patting the dragon to show he meant it "Right now we need to get back and find out what's going on."

After checking to be sure he knew where this was for when they came back, Noche turned and together they flew back to Berk.

* * *

Back on Berk, more and more dragons were leaving and the people were getting more and more worried.

"What's the matter?" Horak asks hit Monstrous Nightmare as it took off.

"No no no no," Astrid says worried as she sees her dragon about to leave "Don't leave Stormfly don't go, please..." but it was a failed attempt.

Just as the last dragons were leaving Hiccup and Toothless came back, Hiccup hopping off and running up to his friends.

"Astrid!" he calls out.

"Hiccup what's going on where are they going?" Astrid asked looking to the dragons.

Before he could answer, the whole village was upon him asking questions to the boy who knew more about dragons than anyone else, hoping he'd have an answer.

"Why did they leave?" "What's happening?" "What if they never come back?"

"Stop please..." Hiccup said trying to get order, but as usual no one was listening.

"CALM DOWN!" Stoick cried pausing his way to the front "Give him a chance to speak. Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?"

"Dad... I don't know..." Hiccup said looking up to him and seeing all the disappointed faces everyone was giving.

Just then they heard Stormfly calling to Toothless.

[][][][]  
 _ **'Noche come on, we need to go...'**_ Stormfly says hovering before him.  
 ** _  
'You go, I need do something else,'_** Noche says sending her on her way.

 ** _'See you when we get back,'_** Stormfly says and leaves with the rest.

* * *

That evening everyone was in the Great Hall trying to work out what had happened that day.

"Where'd they go?" Thuggory asked the same question he had been asking every hour.

"Snoggletog is ruined," Ug said looking upset.

"IT'S NOT RUINED!" Stoick cried out to his people and getting up on the stage. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations. And there's no reason why we can't do it again. Now we don't know where they went off to... But we have to have faith that they'll come back again soon. Am I right?"

"You're right!" Gobber cried out getting everyones attention seeing him in his Snoggletog outfit of deer antlers covered in holly, his prophetic arm now covered in bells and carrying two lanterns. "We are Vikings. And we're tough! Most of the time..."

Over to the side the teens shook their heads at this and decided to leave, not being able to take much more of this.

"Let's sing some Snoggletog songs..." Gobber suggested to lift the spirits.

o0o

Outside the teens were walking down the streets all wearing sad faces.

"That was depressing..." Ruffnut said more to herself.

"I know," Astrid agreed "I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly."

At the end of the line, Fishlegs smiling and whistling a happy tune.

"What are you so happy about?" Tuffnut asks annoyed "Don't you miss Meatlug?"

"Me?" Fishlegs says realizing he was caught out. "Oh yeah... I miss him so much..." he said coughing and letting out some fake tears. "Well goodnight."

With that his went home wanting to get away from the others so he didn't let anything slip like that again.

"I got an idea!" Astrid said turning to her friends "Let's come up with a whole bunch of new holiday traditions. You know, to bury the sadness."

Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout all sighed at this none of them ever being all that like-able to hard work.

Seeing this Astrid turned to Hiccup a determined look on her face.

"Actually Astrid might be on to something," Hiccup said smiling and liking the idea.

"Easy for you to say," Tuff said gesturing up to the highest cliff where Toothless was looking out to sea. "Your dragon can't go anywhere with out you."

"Must be nice..." Ruff said not caring how Hiccup felt when she said it and walked off with her brother and Snotlout.

"Hiccup," Astrid said coming up beside him "I know you said you didn't know when you said it to everyone else... But do you actually know or..."

"No Astrid," hiccup said cutting off the question "I don't. I heard some things they said, but they didn't say exactly where they were going, just that they had to get there."

With that said he heads off to the forge to see what he could do to get his brother flying on his own again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Remember I'm doing it to the Short so it will be sounding a lot like it.**

* * *

The next morning three kids had just finished building their snow-grongle and hugging it, when Astrid came by with a tray something.

"Yaknog!" she call out "Get your yaknog. Come on get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!"

Just then she saw her friends.

"Hey you guys," she said running up "Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."

"Ugh what's that smell?" Tuffnut asks waving his hand in front of his face "Is that you?" he asks pushing his sister away from him.

"It's yaknog," Astrid said pouring a cup of white and yellow lumpy gooey slime.

"Ugh... If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place." Tuff said eyeing the thing and backing away.

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid suggested balling her fist up to show she meant it if he dissed her drink again.

"Astrid, it sounds delightful," Snotlout said coming up trying to win her over like always "I'd love a cup."

But he soon regretted it as soon as it touched his tongue, but Astrid didn't notice as she was looking smug at Tuff.

"Oh you can really taste the yak..." Snotlout said placing the cup back down and backing off.

"Ummm... Yum what is that?" Fishlegs asks running up and accidentally knocking Tuffnut over coming up to Astrid looking at the cups.

"Oh do you want to try some?" Astrid asks smiling "It's my new traditional drink."

Slowly behind her Snotlout looks over her shoulder and shakes his head.

"Oh you know what i have suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind..." Fishlegs says seeing the warning and backing off a bit.

"Well, you don't know what you're missing," Astrid says in her proud voice. "I bet Hiccup will like this." she says and heads to the forge.

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asks Snotlout who was trying not to be sick.

o0o

"Hiccup?" Astrid calls as she enters the forge.

"Yeah I'm over here Astrid, coming," Hiccup says picking up some tools and coming back to his newest invention.

"Here, happy holidays," Astrid says presenting the yaknog "From me to you."

"Thank you mi'lady," Hiccup says taking one.

He was about to have a sip when Astrid asks "What you up to?"

"Er... Ok you're going to think I'm crazy," Hiccup says putting the cup down. "But... I just can't stop thinking on what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and that's just not fair," he says testing that the mechanism worked "I was up all night... And I think I have a solution to that."

With that he takes a sip of the drink and immediately regrets it.

His dragon side is saying 'This is delicious', but his human side the one that had more power was telling him to spit it out, but he didn't want to do that with Astrid nearby so her feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"No way, you built him a new tail?" Astrid says amazed "So he'll be able to fly without you."

"Hmm hmm" Hiccup says nodding.

"Wow... What a great gift. What if he never comes back?" Astrid asks getting a worried look from Hiccup "What am I saying he's your brother, of course he'll come back. Well I'm going to go spread some more holiday cheer. Your amazing!" she cries as she leaves.

Hiccup watched her go and when she was out of sight immediately spat out what he had in his mouth shuddering.

"Ugh... that's worse than the first fish Toothless gave me..." he said to himself then looking to the new tail wondered what would happen if Toothless never came back.

But as Astrid said... he was his brother so better just give it a try.

Picking it up he went to go find his dragon brother.

[][][][][]

 ** _'Hiccup... Hiccup wake up I want to go flying!'_** Noche is saying as he bounces on the Chief's roof.

"Toothless!" Hiccup's voice calls out getting him to stop. "Come on down bud. I got something for ya."

In seconds Noche was on the ground and running up to Hiccup and sniffing the thing in his arms.

 ** _'What is it?'_** he asks.

"What you think of that?" Hiccup asks proudly as he heads or Noche's tail "Yeah..."

 ** _'Yeah but, what is it?'_** Noche asks spinning around trying to have another look at the thing.

"Will you just settle down?" Hiccup laughs slightly "Come on bud, let me get this on ya..." he says sitting on his brothers tail holding it still and putting the new tail on there.

Feeling him on there, Noche looked around his wings to see what Hiccup was doing and make sure he was off before he takes to the sky... he didn't really want a repeat of that time in the cove when he first got his new tail.

"You are going to love this..." Hiccup says smiling, tightening the belt and connecting the gears. "Ok..." he says patting the tail and getting up.

 ** _'What is it? What does it do?'_** Noche asks screeching and spinning around flapping his tail.

"No, no Toothless, Toothless please wait," Hiccup says scared that Noche will hurt himself. "Toothless wait!"

 **' _Why do you think that I will...'_** Noche asks not listening and flicks his tail open and the new thing opens out too surprising him.

Open... Open... Close... Close... the new tail did exactly that his real one did.

"Ah there you go see..." Hiccup says pleased that Noche wasn't slashing around anymore.

 _ **'Your made this for me?'**_ Noche asks eyes wide never knowing how talented his brother was. _****_

_**'Well yeah... It's just...'**_ Hiccup says testing out some of that Dragonese he was learning. "Toothless..."

But before he could say anything the black dragon turned around and took off into the sky setting out on his quest to find what he wants to give Hiccup for this holiday of giving, knowing just the thing - he just had to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was in his room.

It had been a few days since Toothless and the other dragons had left and still nothing about where they were or why they went.

Sighing and turning to his side, Hiccup tried to finally get some sleep when.

 _'Bang' 'Bang'_

Slowly Hiccup sat up and after one more _'Bang'_ cried out

"TOOTHLESS!" and ran outside "I knew you'd come..." he said slipping on some ice and landing on his back, making him have a better view of the roof and his dad fixing the tiles.

"Morning son," Stoick says happily.

"Oh hey Dad," Hiccup says getting up.

"I'm glad you're up," Stoick says coming down "I was looking for your helmet."

"My... My helmet?" Hiccup asks slightly worried, how was he going to explain that he had lost it and it was currently floating somewhere in the ocean.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies..." Stoick says cheerfully not noticing his son's stammer.

"Yeah sure I'll get right on that... Great..." Hiccup says sighing and turning to the harbor.

"Hold on," Stoick says picking up something was wrong. "Hold on. Ok out with it, what's on your mind?"

"Well... It's been three days Dad," Hiccup explains "I'd just of thought Toothless would be back by now."

"I'm sure he's with the other dragons," Stoick says trying to bring belief that everything was alright into Hiccup.

"Yeah? I wish I can be that sure..." Hiccup said sighing, this was the first Snoggletog with his brother and it looked like they were going to miss it.

"Listen," Stoick says sighing "I know, what it feels like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they're not here? We celebrate them. And that's just what I'd imagine Toothless would want you to do."

"You're right," Hiccup says smiling.

"Good. Then go get that helmet," Stoick says patting (rather hard) on Hiccup's shoulder before turning and walking away "We've had enough disappointment around here."

o0o

A few hours later, Hiccup was on his way to the harbor with a pair of oars - if he was going to get his helmet back with out a dragon he'd have to sail to it, when he bumped into Fishlegs who was carrying a rather large quantity of fish.

"Whoa Fishlegs, you hungry?" Hiccup joked "You've got enough fish there to feed a dragon.

"Oh, a dragon... ha ha ha oh..." Fishlegs laughs and sidesteps Hiccup and continues on his way in a slightly faster than average 'Fishlegs speed' to a boat house.

Curious about his friend's behavior, Hiccup followed him.

After a bit Fishlegs came out, basket free, quickly closing the door and making his way back to the village.

Coming out of hiding, Hiccup checked to see if his friend was gone, before leaning the oars against the wall and opening the door.

 ** _'Got to go!'_** was all he had time hear before something came charging at him.

"AHHHH!" Hiccup cried being hit in the chest and scooped up my this... something.

After a bit Hiccup was able to get a better look.

"Meatlug?!" he asked.

 ** _'Hi Hiccup,'_** the Gronkle said before concentrating on where it was going, passing Astrid in the plaza.

"Hiccup?" she asked "Where are you going?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA..." Hiccup replied as Meatlug flew further and further away.

"Meatlug," Fishlegs called out from one of the walk ways above the plaza "What about presents? Hey!"

* * *

A bit later, after Astrid had collected her friends, they met up to where Fishlegs was holding Meatlug.

"I can't believe him," Fishlegs said speaking of Hiccup.

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HIM?!" Astrid screamed "YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGON!"

"Well that makes it sound so mean..." Fishlegs says.

While this was going on Ruff and Tuff were looking in some hay shocked at what they found.

"Hey guys..." Tuff said trying to get their attention.

"He flew away the second he was unleashed..."

"I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay..."

"GUYS!"

"Whoa..." Meatlug barfed up a bunch of rocks," Fishlegs says as he and Astrid came over to see.

"You're such an idiot," Ruff said "Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs."

"Hey wait, I bet that's why the dragons left," Astrid said looking at one "To lay their eggs."

"But boy dragons don't lay eggs," Fishlegs says confused.

"Yeah, your boy dragon, is a girl dragon," Ruff says.

"Ok, that actually explains a few things," Fishlegs says in reply.

"Hey everyone's missing their dragons right?" Astrid says getting up an idea going through her head.

"Oh here it comes..." Snotlout says groaning still having the taste of yaknog on his tongue.

"I've got an idea," Astrid says pulling a length of ribbon from a box on the shelf "It'll be another, new, Snoggletog tradition," she said spinning around and showing the others the decorated egg.

o0o

A few minutes later, the five friends were going around every home and placing an egg in every helmet.

Not knowing the dangers this idea came with...

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the length, but the next part needed a chapter all it's own.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now on the back of Meatlug, Hiccup was flying through a misty terrain.

 _ **'Got to get there. Have to go.'**_ Meatlug kept saying nearly flying into a sea stack and only just dodging it.

"Whoa!" Hiccup calls out holding on tight "Meatlug where are you taking me?" he asks but the dragon didn't answer as she just dodged a wrecked longboat soaring to the skies to get out of the mist.

 _'Well where ever it is'_ Hiccup thought as they flew above the clouds _'I hope Toothless is there.'_

o0o

After a good few minutes an island with the largest lagoon Hiccup had ever seen came into view below them.

 ** _'Nearly there,'_** Meatlug said more to herself than to Hiccup.

"But where is 'There'?" Hiccup asked as the descended to it landing on the beach.

As soon as they were, Hiccup got off and looked around, amazed that there were so many dragons here, and so many nests with hatchlings inside.

"You guys come here to have babies," Hiccup said amazed.

Taking his eyes off the Nadder feeding her chicks, Hiccup spotted a Gronkle rolling her eggs into a pool.

Wanting to see what was happening better, Hiccup slid down the hill, just avoiding a playful baby Gronkle and Nadder, and came to the edge of the pool and looked in.

At the bottom the eggs started shaking and hatched, the babies swimming up to the surface.  
 **  
**"Aww... Wow," Hiccup said as the cute baby Gronkles came to the mother.

 ** _'Hey look over here you missed one,'_** Hiccup said to the mother going to get it.

 ** _'NO DON'T!'_** the mother said panicked and trying to get away as it exploded, flying Hiccup back.

"Whoa!" he called landing on his back, quickly looking to see if the baby was alright.

Upon see the smoky trail it left as it came down to earth and the mother and it's siblings come over Hiccup saw a little brown Gronkle.

"Man it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk," Hiccup said now sitting up, eyes still wide in shock.

* * *

 **Back on Berk**

The last of Meatlug's eggs were just being handed out.

Once they were the teenagers meet in the plaza.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid asked beaming.

"Huh uh," Fishlegs said, bouncing for joy "Everyone's going to be so surprised.

 _'BOOM!'_

An egg hatched blasting the baby out of a window and knocking Fishlegs in the head knocking him over.

"Surprise!" Snotlout said.

The baby came back down, landing on Fishlegs' chest looking to the others.

"Aww..." Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout said loving it.

But Astrid was just staring at it looking scared.

"The eggs, explode?" she asked.

 _'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'_

"THE EGGS EXPLODE!" she screamed fear on her face.

 _'BOOM!'_ Someone came running out of their house their beard on fire.

"Sorry," Astrid called out to them.

 _'BOOM!'_ someone else came running trying to get away from the fire that had started in their house.

"Sorry."

 _'BOOM!'_

The most reticent one that 'hatched' sent it's host flying past the wooden tree, setting it on fire.

"SAVE US!" someone called out.

Astrid had stopped trying to apologize and just watched the village be destroyed.

 _'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'_

More hatchlings shot past the tree.

"Awesome," Ruffnut said loving the destruction.

"Wow!" Tuffnut said looking around.

"This is your best idea yet," Snotlout said to Astrid smiling before going to watch the show again.

All Astrid could do was watch in fear as Stoick finally came in to the plaza and saw the tree up in flames.

"What in Thor's name, is going on?" he asked turning to the teens.

"The eggs explode," was all Astrid had to say.

 _'BOOM!'_

* * *

Back on Hatching Island, as Hiccup had heard some of the dragons call it, Hiccup was looking for his brother.

"Toothless? Toothless? **_Noche?_** " but wasn't getting very far "Oh Toothless where are you?"

As he came to the top of a hill he spotted a familiar looking Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hookfang!" he called running up to him hugging the Flameskin.

 ** _'Hey Hiccup,'_** he said.

"Stormfly," he said looking over to the Spiketail and going to hug her too "Oh you have no idea how happy i am to see you guys."

 _ **'Hiccup?'**_ Stormfly asked _**'How did you get here?'**_

"Meatlug gave me a lift," Hiccup answered then looked to the ground and at the three little Nadders. "And you have Babies?!" he said crouching down and holding out his hand.

"Aww look at you guys all happy together," he laughed gently "Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of holiday?" he asked thinking

"I guess i should get back to my holiday," he said standing up and walking over to Hookfang "So what do you say Hookfang? Think you can give me a ride back home?"

 ** _'Of course i can,'_** Hookfang said lowering himself so the boy could get on and then taking wing.

"I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, ok gang?" Hiccup called out to the dragons.

 ** _'We're going back to Berk? Ok,'_** Stormfly said taking to the air as well.

The other dragons followed suit.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Hiccup said "I er... think i just started the return migration," he said trying to block out Hookfang's laughter.

The babies wanted to go where ever their mummy's and daddy's were going and began flapping their tiny wings and running to gain speed.

"Well if you insist," Hiccup called out.

The babies ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off flapping their little tiny wings.

"Come on..." Hiccup said watching from Hookfang, hope in his eyes.

But that was lost as the sea breeze blew and sent the babies that had tried to fly back with the others on the cliff.

"Oh this is never going to work..." Hiccup said then looking over his shoulder remembering something said "Oh hold on I got just the thing..."

Patting Hookfang gently he flew off to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while, and some help, but Hiccup managed to get the longboat from earlier and told the dragons to place it in front of the babies.

Seeing where the boy was going with this the mummy's and daddy's tried to get their babies on to it, but they wouldn't get on.

Asking Hookfang to let him down, Hiccup jumped off and called the for the babies attention.

"Come on guys" he called out looking around "I know this thing's a bit beaten up and could probably fall apart at any minute. But hey it's the only way to get you lot off this island."

They still didn't move.

Getting an idea, Hiccup went in to the boat first to show that it was safe.

Watching with curiosity, the babies as one cocked their heads and wondering what he was doing.

Slowly, one of Stormfly's babies made her way up to the boat and hopped in. After a bit she called to her sisters who came in after her, then the rest of the Nadders, and then all of the babies.

Leaving all the grown ups super surprised, and staring at the boy as he carefully made his way through the crowd to get back to Hookfang.

They were their hatchlings parents, and they choose to listen to Hiccup?

After making sure enough dragons were holding the boat and make them even out so the boat stayed level. Hiccup went over to Hookfang and got on.

As one the adults took off into the sky, their claws holding the rope and slowly the boat lifted up and they were on their way back to Berk.

* * *

 **Berk**

All the baby Gronkles had been gathered up, and all the fires had been put out.

Now Astrid was helping to fix the roofs, while everyone else was down in the plaza.

"Oh look Gobber," Stoick said as he and his friend came over and checking the buildings were safe again "This is a disaster..."

"Oh it's not so bad," Gobber said in his ever happy voice

"Not that bad?" Stoick asked "The village is destroyed. The Dragons have gone and left us. Lets face it. This holiday is a complete... What are these people looking at?" he asked as all the villagers were standing in the plaza and looking up to the sky.

Something was coming at them. Something big.

"What is that?" Stoick asked narrowing his eyes.

No it wasn't one something, it was lots of something, and it looked like they were carrying another something.

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick says knowing that that was the only thing it could possibly be.

"And our dragons," Astrid said happily cheering along with the rest.

o0o

Slowly and carefully, Hiccup guided the dragons to lower the boat onto the icy ground and then pull it along until it was right in front of everybody.

When it had stopped all the dragons dropped the ropes.

o0o

Slowly, with no words being said the villagers moved forward to see what was in the boat.

Slowly the baby dragons poked their heasd out wondering why the ride had stopped.

"Aww..." everyone said as the draconic babies came out and went to their parents who were coming down from the sky.

After Hiccup hopped off Hookfang, Snotlout was right at the dragon hugging him.

"Woo hoo!"

o0o

In the sky, Meatlug was looking for her babies, finding them, and came down, barfing up a few fish for them to share.

"MEATLUG!" Fishlegs cried out running up and bowling her over with a hug.

o0o

"Stormfly!" Astrid said running up to her Nadder "Your back oh... And there are babies..." she said welcoming the baby Nadders.

o0o

"Hahaha, well done son," Stoick said coing up behind Hiccup and giving him a bone crushing (well bone cushing to Hiccup) hug.

"Thanks... Dad..." Hiccup said breathing strongly as he was let out of the hold.

"EVERYONE!" Stoick called out in his strong voice. "GRAB YOUR DRAGONS, TO THE GREAT HALL!" he said walking to the crowd "We finally have something to celabrate..."

* * *

In the Great Hall everyone was with their dragons and their babies and Hiccup was watching them.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Fishlegs said playing with a few of Meatlug's babies.

Snotlout was playing with a baby Nightmare scratching it's chin making it spit out a small flame at him, making him laugh.

Over there a married couple were petting their Gronkle.

Over there a set of twins were playing with a baby Zippleback.

Over there Sally, Astrid's cousin was playing with a Terror, carrying it across the room.

With each Viking and Dragon combo he saw, Hiccup's smile lessened.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice caught his attention as she came over "I know that this must be really hard for you, seeing and hearing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you..." she said giving him a quick kiss and throwing herself at him in a hug, which he re-payed.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" Hiccup asked looking to the sky a sad look on his face "I know it's not to see Nyx and Artemis ***** because he would of taken me along too."

"I don't know," Astrid said looking up at the sound of the door opening and a black dragon sticking his head in and entering was seen.

Smiling Astird pulled away and said to Hiccup...

"Man. Wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean you brought back everyone's dragons except your, who is also your brother, what would your parents think?"

"Yeah you know this isn't really helping, at all..." Hiccup said a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Smiling, Astrid gives Hiccup a shove, making him spin around to see his dragon.

"TOOTHLESS! Hey bud..." he cried out running up to hug him, the black dragon meeting him half way.

After a pause to check if this was real, Hiccup threw his arms around his dragon/brother's neck.

Up on the lever above them, Gobber got Stoick's attention and pointed to the reunion the two boys were having.

After a bit Hiccup pulled way and got all firm with him.

"Bad dragon, very bad dragon," Hiccup said wagging his finger at his brother. "You scared me to death. Don't you ever stay away that long again with out telling me where you're going, and what is in your mouth?"

In a form of an answer, Toothless moves to being over Hiccups head and plants the object covered in dragon spit onto the boys head.

"Ugh..." Astrid and Snotlout said.

"Eww..." The Twins and Fishlegs agreed.

[][][][]

 _ **'What i got you for holiday,'**_ Noche says pulling away and licking his lips.

"Ugh... yeah you found my helmet..." Hiccup said wiping some of the spit off. "Hey! You founf my helmet! That's where you've been?"

 _ **'Where else would I be?'**_ Noche asks rubbing up to him.

"Buddy, thank you," Hiccup said rubbing Notche gently "You are amazing."

With that he gives him one more hug.

"HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!" Astrid calls out getting cheers to go with it.

* * *

The next morning... _ ****_

 _ **'Hiccup...'**_ Noche's voice called through the roof as it shook.

In his room Hiccup was still in bed but sat up, smiling as the room shook. He had missed that.

Getting up Hiccup choose to leave his helmet here this time and wen outside.

The whole of Berk was covered in untouched snow. _ ****_

 _ **'Hiccup...'**_ a dragon's voice called to him from the roof.

"I'm coming Toothless!" Hiccup said coming round the back of the house.

"Ok bud come on down i was just..." Hiccup was in the middle of saying when he saw Toothless already down a smile on his lips his old tail and saddle out before him.

"Toothless what you pull this out for? You don't need it anymore," Hiccup said gently kicking the saddle to one side. "Come on let's get going."

 ** _'No,'_** Toothless said getting up and moving over to the saddle again, Hiccup giving him a look of confusion.

"Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now," Hiccup said trying to get on again, only for Toothless to move again. "Toothless..."

 ** _'Well...'_** Toothless says turning to his tail and opening it ** _'This new tail's really great Hiccup, and it means i can fly on my own. But...'_** he starts bashing it against the ground.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" Hiccup cries running forward "What are you doing?"

in answer, Toothless flicks his tail and the fake half comes off, making Hiccup stare.

 ** _'If I don't have this, with you with me...'_** Toothless says pulling the saddle out and pawing at it **_'I really don't want to.'_**

"You... You mean it?" Hiccup asks smiling

 ** _'Uh huh,'_** Toothless says nodding and smiling himself.

"Well come on then..." Hiccup said and threw the saddle onto his brother's back. 

* * *

_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year._

 _It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold, are the ones you keep close to your heart._

* * *

In the air Hiccup and Toothless were a good distance up.

"Ok bud you ready?" he asks, getting a growl of agreement, unhooking his safety harness and taking his leg out of the stirrup, getting onto Toothless' back.

And jumping off to begin to free-fall. 

* * *

_Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever, most of the villagers will believe._

 _That year, one brother gave another a pretty great gift.  
_

* * *

They come back together Hiccup cheering as Toothless prays open his wings, cutting over the tree tops. _  
_

* * *

 _He gave him a better one..._

* * *

 ** _*_ Night Fury mum and dad**


	7. Riders - Defenders Update

**AN: For** **all those who have followed my** _'A Dragon's Soul'_ **series, and have been asking for** _'Riders/Defenders of Berk'..._

 **I have handed them over to** _Phoenix373_


End file.
